narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Narutopedia/Archive 6
Names Does anybody here have an understanding for Japanese names? From what I know they can hint to belong to a specific gender right? If anybody have some knowledge of this please write. I got a bunch of names from this wiki i could use that help with. --Kasan94 (talk) 13:02, March 7, 2014 (UTC) :There are names for men, women and both, yes. Male names usually have endings such as "maro"/"maru", while female names have endings such as "ko". Seelentau 愛議 13:14, March 7, 2014 (UTC) Chapter citations This wiki does not have a good way to get from a character's page, which cites the chapter number without a link, to the chapter article, which is filed under the chapter name and not number. You may have your own methods for navigating these, but if so they're not obvious to new users. I would suggest either using tfwiki's storylink template, or including a link to the chapter within the citations. I would also suggest putting the latest episode and volume/chapter in the site navbar, for people coming to look up info on it. 02:59, March 20, 2014 (UTC) :Sample, now without semantic queries. ~SnapperT '' 01:02, April 14, 2014 (UTC) let's try this again.. http://images.saiyanisland.com/data/526/Kakashi-ANBU-Special-Drawings-Kakasgi-Guy.jpg Has anybody found a more clear version of this image?? I'm trying to get their height in cm from the image but its wayyyy to blurry and small. ItachiWasAHero (talk) 05:27, March 21, 2014 (UTC) :I'm pretty sure that Pierrot will post an article in their blog about this arc. So, it's better to wait for their release, it'll be more cleaned than this. —[[User:Shakhmoot|'''Shakhmoot]] (Talk) 09:54, March 21, 2014 (UTC) I hope so, they haven't touched the blog in awhile though. ItachiWasAHero (talk) 06:45, March 25, 2014 (UTC) Information from card games? How does this wikia stand on information from the Naruto card games? I know that we already have used them to get names for a few characters, like Suiu. Do we also trust/believe in what they say about rank? --Kasan94 (talk) 14:46, May 11, 2014 (UTC) :The TCG are not accurate and are considered fanon, due to the nonsense information they state. As such, we don't use them for any info, unless it's a totally last resort, like in the case you described. --Speysider Talk Page | My Image Uploads | Tabber Code | Channel 14:47, May 11, 2014 (UTC) :: Alright so we don't add rank to characters from them because they are stated as fanon correct? even though the character don't have a rank ATM.? --Kasan94 (talk) 14:52, May 11, 2014 (UTC) :::Correct, ranks are only added if they're outright stated in the manga, anime or a databook, with preference to databooks unless the character appears in anime filler. --Speysider Talk Page | My Image Uploads | Tabber Code | Channel 14:53, May 11, 2014 (UTC) :::: Great! Good to have that clarified. --Kasan94 (talk) 14:55, May 11, 2014 (UTC) Weapons There are some pages on this wikia of weapons that are only links to wikiapedia, could real articles be made about them that have the descriptions and uses and such. Munchvtec (talk) 16:49, May 14, 2014 (UTC) Does anyone agree that these weapons should have real articles and not just links? Munchvtec (talk) 16:01, May 30, 2014 (UTC) :I agree creating articles for those. Create a forum page about this. ~[[User:IndxcvNovelist|'IndxcvNovelist']] →talk • • watty← 16:13, May 30, 2014 (UTC) Transmigration Transmigration is becoming more and more of a prevalent topic in the series. Shouldn't there be a page for it? Yangtroplis11 (talk) 03:22, June 20, 2014 (UTC) :It should probably be noted somewhere, but since there isn't really a whole lot to say about it, now might be a good time to bring up this again.--BeyondRed (talk) 04:14, June 20, 2014 (UTC) .svg files Who on this wikia can make those .svg files, that we use for clan symbols etc.? --[[User:Kasan94|'Kasan94']] ''Talkpage'' 21:59, August 12, 2014 (UTC) :I believe most of the svg's on this wiki were created by ShounenSuki, but as he's now left the wiki, I don't think anyone here can create them. I believe one random user did show up and made a couple of svg's, but I'm pretty sure the wiki has no svg file makers at present (at least, as far as I'm aware of) --SuperSajuuk Talk Page | My Image Uploads | Tabber Code | Channel 22:03, August 12, 2014 (UTC) :: I know there was someone, I believe it was something like SasukeUzumaki, but yea he's no longer active.. That sucks! --[[User:Kasan94|'Kasan94']] ''Talkpage'' 22:07, August 12, 2014 (UTC) Manga or Databook? You people are ridiculous. It is either we put databook only info in the infobox's, or we add whatever info the manga, author and data books give us, that would mean Neji is indeed 16-18 in shippuden, not just 17 as somebody has decided to put in his box. Make up your minds already. If you decide databook only then I suggest you remove Naruto's age of 17 from his info box. Otherwise change back the stuff to including current manga age and beginning shippuden manga ages. ItachiWasAHero (talk) 18:47, September 4, 2014 (UTC) :I disagree with Snapper's opinion as well.--Elveonora (talk) 18:49, September 4, 2014 (UTC) ::I have to agree with this. And frankly, I have to question both Snapper2 and TheUltimate3's decision making as of late, the decisions they make don't improve the wiki at all :/ --SuperSajuuk Talk Page | My Image Uploads | Tabber Code | Channel 18:53, September 4, 2014 (UTC) :::Don't start with me Sajuuk.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 18:54, September 4, 2014 (UTC) ::::Please call me Sajuuk. You don't like being called TU3, so I don't like you calling me Spey. But I am only stating an opinion, I don't care if you don't like being given the truth, this is not the time to start a bitchfest. --SuperSajuuk Talk Page | My Image Uploads | Tabber Code | Channel 18:57, September 4, 2014 (UTC) :::::Now isn't the time for a bithcfest, which is exactly what you started calling me and Snapper2 out for not improving the wiki, Speysider. Anyway, you'll notice I did revert SnapperTo's changes so now it's just a wait to see how he will respond.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 18:59, September 4, 2014 (UTC) :Naruto's actually stated to be 17, so why would that be removed? The others aren't listed as the various ages, so they shouldn't be. :But I'm not going to argue over this. I only ask that people not lose track of which ages are officially provided and which aren't. ''~SnapperT '' 19:14, September 4, 2014 (UTC) ::As can be proven on Seelentau's newtimeline(which he made with manga, author and databook information from raws he translated, hence he did not make anything up). No matter what way you look at it, Team Kakashi is 15-17, Neji and Tenten are 16-18, Lee is 16-17, Shino is 15-17, Kiba is 15-17, Hinata is 15-16, Sai is 16-17, Shikamaru is 15-17, Ino is 15-17, Choji is 15-17.. you get my point?? Everyone from January to the end of October started at earlier ages than their databook 3 ages.. which Seel explained already are all their ages at the last chapter the DB3 covers.. ItachiWasAHero (talk) 19:55, September 4, 2014 (UTC) ::@Snapper, I think calculating ages from officially provided birthdays is okay. Manga-wise, it's October 10 there, so people born prior to that date have also had birthdays already and there's no reason not to update them. ::Without updating them, the infoboxes would be telling that Naruto's friends are the same age as Naruto even though some of them are known to be older. And imagine there's a timeskip and only Naruto's age is told, 20 let's say, but not of the others. In that case the infobox would say things like Naruto being 3-4 years older than everyone else, that's why everyone should be updated adequately--Elveonora (talk) 20:07, September 4, 2014 (UTC) :::Yeah, this ^ and another thing is for every character who made an appearance in part 2, needs to be carefully looked at for their ages. I already finished with the Rookie 9, team gai, yamato and sai, and the sand siblings.. but other people still need their ages calculated from the new info and the old revelation of the true beginning ages ItachiWasAHero (talk) 20:17, September 4, 2014 (UTC) ::::I think things are simplest when the wiki limits itself to information that is stated directly. Some people get incensed by this, sure, but it's simpler. Which was my main point. If for some reason there comes a time where ages are provided unevenly, then I'd be willing to re-think the matter. ::::However, I'd like to draw the line at trying to calculate ages backwards. Because it gives Kishimoto too much credit. ::::Maybe there could be some way of distinguishing official ages from calculated ones? I vaguely remember Simant working on it once upon a time... ''~SnapperT '' 20:26, September 4, 2014 (UTC) :::::I wouldn't even call that "calculating" nor "backwards". Let's say we both have been born in year 1990, but I did in March 3rd and you did in April 4th. So once it's your birthday at April 4th, it had already been my birthday a month ago, it's basic reasoning, no complex mathematics involved. So people that have had birthday a month or more prior to Naruto's have aged with him by the time it's his birthday. But if it bothers you that much, then maybe a distinction of colors, like "officially given" ages being in blue and "calculated" ones in red? Not sure if that's possible tho--Elveonora (talk) 20:41, September 4, 2014 (UTC) ::::::By "backwards", I mean the opposite of "forwards". Like this edit. 26 is Yamato's only officially-provided age. It's one thing to reason that if Naruto's a year older then so is Yamato. It's another thing to reason that Yamato was introduced in the month of June and therefore he was actually 25 when he's introduced. Because there's nothing you can say that will convince me Kishimoto pays that much attention to the date. And so that's what I don't condone. ''~SnapperT '' 21:59, September 4, 2014 (UTC) Wow. Manga vs. Databook, I wonder what the decision will be here...--[[User:WindStar7125|'''''WindStar7125]] 22:04, September 4, 2014 (UTC) I do kind of get his logic in this, but I think the what Simant was trying to do would of been better for the wiki.. this will be interesting. ItachiWasAHero (talk) 23:06, September 4, 2014 (UTC) :Explain? --[[User:WindStar7125|''WindStar7125]] 23:18, September 4, 2014 (UTC) He was working on something to incorporate AND differentiate the calculated ages with the db ages. I think that was a brilliant idea, hard to figure out how to work that in imo though.. but maybe because I don't know how to work wiki's good enough to even attempt that. ItachiWasAHero (talk) 23:56, September 4, 2014 (UTC) Not that anyone thinks my opinion matters but, I think all things that are officially sourced can be added to the wikia. if the data book says he's 15-16 and the manga says he's now 17 then just put age part two: 15-17. it's as easy as that. @Snapper, you say I dont improve the wiki though others say you dont either. ironic! Munchvtec (talk) 02:23, September 5, 2014 (UTC) :I don't believe I've ever said you don't improve the wiki. That appears to be SuperSajuuk's domain. Interesting! :The fact that Simant never implemented treatment for unoffical ages - if indeed he ever made the attempt - suggests it's unfeasible. Or that it ended up being unnecessary considering how long the wiki went without using them. '~SnapperT ''' 02:51, September 5, 2014 (UTC) Sorry I meant I got the two of you mixed up. I dont think i was around when simant was doing this. Munchvtec (talk) 02:54, September 5, 2014 (UTC) Munchvtec (talk) 02:53, September 5, 2014 (UTC) If the ages cant be put in the data box in the pages(man what a rhyme) then they need to all be noted in the characters bio or the trivia section for each and every character. Because Yamato's data is most definitely 25-27, and Asuma should be 30-31 and Kurenai should be 30-32, just look at the bdays and you will see that only Gai started shippuden at 30 when it started since he is born January, 1st and Kakashi is born September, 29th. ItachiWasAHero (talk) 20:31, September 5, 2014 (UTC) I changed Neji's age to 16-17-18 instead of 16-18, check it out. That should help this problem somewhat. http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Infobox:Neji_Hy%C5%ABga ItachiWasAHero (talk) 20:36, September 5, 2014 (UTC) debuts Aren't we a little bit inconsistent? Does mural depiction really count as appearance of a character? (Shinju, Kaguya) In that case, why don't we date Hagoromo's debut as early as Jiraiya's flashback of Hagoromo's back, or at least Kurama's flashback where Hagoromo's part of face is shown?--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 12:38, October 9, 2014 (UTC) :I agree with this being done. Munchvtec (talk) 12:41, October 9, 2014 (UTC) ::I would have assumed "mural" depictions would count as an actual appearance in the story as a "mention". In the latest episode, Madara clearly names the depiction in the flashback as being Kaguya Ōtsutsuki, so it makes sense that she has debuted in the anime now. I believe the wiki has stated debutant dates as sometimes just being "Mentioned Only", which is what happened here. She's not "physically" in the episode, but she's mentioned. --Sajuuk Talk Page | | Channel 12:42, October 9, 2014 (UTC) :::And Hagoromo as "Sage of Six Paths" was shown in Jiraiya's flashback--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 12:48, October 9, 2014 (UTC) It's been an honor The series is ending in five weeks and I would like to say it's been an honor working alongside you all and contributing to this great wikia.Cloudtheavenger (talk) 05:40, October 10, 2014 (UTC) :... That's fine and all, but just because the manga will be ending in a month doesn't mean we drop everything and stop caring about documenting the anime, video games and movies. --Sajuuk Talk Page | | Channel 08:45, October 10, 2014 (UTC) ::What he said. :) Plus, don't forget that Naruto is also getting a musical, too.--'NinjaSheik' 22:49, October 10, 2014 (UTC) :::Well, he wrote it's been an honor, not it was an honor, so I don't think he plans on going anywhere :P It was simply a verbal celebration that we have stayed together for so long, or at least some of us did :P--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 13:31, October 11, 2014 (UTC) :::::Elveonora figured out precisely what I was saying :P.Cloudtheavenger (talk) 17:45, October 12, 2014 (UTC) Abilities Why is Itachi listed as a blaze release user when he is never stated to being one let alone seen using it. :Because Amaterasu is Blaze Release. • Seelentau 愛 議 18:37, October 14, 2014 (UTC) ::Next time, Gooiestgoon, bring a question about a character to his/her talk page instead of here. Please and thank you.--'NinjaSheik' 20:29, October 14, 2014 (UTC) learned vs learnt Considering "we use UK English here" or so it would appear, is anyone okay with me changing all instances of learned into learnt? I notice we are quite inconsistent with that word--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 12:13, October 26, 2014 (UTC) :Go on ahead. In fact, use a bot. We do use UK English here. • [[User:WindStar7125|''WindStar7125]] 15:25, October 26, 2014 (UTC) ::Mainly because it was a close call, and Oxford doesn't claim that ''learned is incorrect in British English. ::Both are valid. The important thing is to choose which one we would like to use, and to use that one consistently. So try to avoid mixing the ed and the t'' endings. Try to use just the one, but it’s up to us to decide which one to use. ::Your post and a quick search makes me believe, the wiki wants to go rather with ''learned--''~UltimateSupreme'' 14:32, October 27, 2014 (UTC) :::If learned is ok with UK English, then go on. Could you help using your magical bot?--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 15:42, October 27, 2014 (UTC) ::::I will add it to the list along with the rest. If anyone has any other opinions, bring it up now--''~UltimateSupreme'' 15:46, October 27, 2014 (UTC) Question Was I ever blocked from editing in the past? Cause when I accessed my account on my phone it says I'm blocked which is weird.Cloudtheavenger (talk) 05:55, October 31, 2014 (UTC) :No you haven't been blocked. It could be a bug of some sort. Or may be something other than a block, what is the actual message you get? Or if you're on a mobile network you could be using a dynamic ip that's been blocked because other users have heavily abused it to vandalize a wiki. ~ Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (Local Talk ⁝ Animanga Talk) 06:28, October 31, 2014 (UTC) This is something you ask on a user talk page, not here. Munchvtec (talk) 11:59, October 31, 2014 (UTC) :User talk page is for relying messages to someone else. Relying a message to myself would take a while for someone to tell me what is up. Furthermore, I'm not trying to rely this message to any specific wikia user but the entire community to answer my question.Therefore, it belongs here.Cloudtheavenger (talk) 23:29, October 31, 2014 (UTC) Renaming Because of the Fourth Databook, lots of techniques as we know them are being renamed. Can someone list the techniques that got renamed cause I'm having a hard time finding them under their previous names.Cloudtheavenger (talk) 08:01, November 2, 2014 (UTC) there is only a few pages of the book released so far. The jutsu's where Izanagi, Sasuke's sharinnegan jutsu, Acrobat and Kaguya's dimension jutsu. kaguya's and sasuke's jutsu names you can find in their info box. i hope this helps :) Munchvtec (talk) 08:06, November 2, 2014 (UTC) Thanks! PS Can I also get an answer for this? http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:An_Opening. Much appreciated.Cloudtheavenger (talk) 08:55, November 2, 2014 (UTC) no problem Munchvtec (talk) 09:05, November 2, 2014 (UTC) chapter 700&The Last Should we truly consider the former as "Part II" ?? I mean, the infoboxes gonna look something like: "age: 15-30" or so. For the last, will we include that in movie section or history section? EDIT: bump--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 17:07, November 6, 2014 (UTC) What happens to Oruchimaru, Karin, Kabuto, Jugo and Suigetsu Hōzuki at the end? They are free from the Infinite Tsukuyomi on chapter 699 but why doesn't chapter 700 explain in the time skip? Zackgood (talk) 20:27, November 6, 2014 (UTC) :And how are we supposed to know that? That's a question for the forums. • [[User:WindStar7125|''WindStar7125]] 20:29, November 6, 2014 (UTC) ::On topic please. So we handle chapter 700 as Part III. right? What about The Last?--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 21:06, November 6, 2014 (UTC) :::The last chapter should be treated as "End of Series". Stating it as Part 3 will be misleading and confusing to viewers and editors, so just stating "End of Series" will be more appropriate. --Sajuuk Talk Page | | Channel 21:07, November 6, 2014 (UTC) ::::I mean infobox/coding-wise, the term used is ultimately not important, I ask if we should have a tab for chapter 700 appearances, ages and so on--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 21:09, November 6, 2014 (UTC) :::::Ever since the announcement of ''The Last, something's been bothering me. The movie is canon, it's taking place between Chapter 699 and 700. A part of me says that that the section should be moved into the main story section instead of the movies section.--'NinjaSheik' 02:08, November 7, 2014 (UTC) ::::::What NinjaSheik said- I can't agree with him enough. The movie will be canon, and so they deserve to appear in the main section of the article. Sure we could direct them down to the movie section at the bottom, but I just don't feel like that would really mesh well with the flow of the article. How about adding The Last content to the Epilogue section of certain characters? --KirinNOTKarin98 (talk) 02:35, November 7, 2014 (UTC) :::::::I'm a girl...^__^; Anyway, yeah. It'd be weird to just movie canon material to the movies section instead putting in the main sections.--'NinjaSheik' 03:51, November 7, 2014 (UTC) Agreed.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 11:34, November 7, 2014 (UTC) Soundtrack I've been thinking. A lot of the tv show wikias list the songs featured in that episode. We should do the same to help people finding the names of certain songs in case they like it when hearing it in the anime but don't know what it is and will otherwise have a hard time finding its name. It's happening to me right now cause I'm trying to find the song when Edo Madara and Edo Hashirama fought in episode 379.Cloudtheavenger (talk) 09:17, November 16, 2014 (UTC)